Les deux pieds dans le plat
by Akebono mimichan
Summary: Le Maire Regina Mills en a assez du sheriff Emma Swann. Un accident est si vite arrivé. Deathfic


**Les deux pieds dans le plat**

**Pour la nuit des lemons de la FA :**  
**Thème : gastronomie - péniche, cafard, cadeaux avec pour contrainte : mort.**

**Couple : ReginaxEmma**

**Avertissement : deathfic (en raison de la contrainte) et préméditation**

A part l'existence d'Henri, Regina ne supportait pas tout ce qui avait un rapport de près ou de loin avec Emma Swan.

Ses parents pour commencer, Blanche-Neige et le Prince Charmant, elle les exécrait au-delà de l'imaginable. Son poste de sheriff et sa grande gueule, Regina détestait qu'on lui dictât quoi faire pour la sécurité des habitants de StooryBrook. En général, le danger, c'était elle et elle ne voulait personne sur sa route. Regina aurait souhaité également qu'Emma fût morte en couche pour qu'elle n'eût jamais l'idée d'assumer son rôle de mère onze après, la bouche en cœur, lui reprenant son cher Henri

Qui avait changé les couches de son marmot ?

Regina était trop distinguée pour lui rappeler cet état de fait avec de tels mots, mais elle en avait assez de répéter qu'elle avait adopté Henri et était donc sa véritable mère.

Ce que Regina haïssait le plus chez Emma Swan, c'était la petite pointe d'indécision dans son cœur à chaque fois qu'elle la voyait.

La tuer devant tout le monde lui enlèverait l'affection d'Henri. Ce n'était pas le but recherché.

Emma était donc devenue une source d'irritation constante pour Regina.

De plus, le sheriff pourrait avoir des décolletés moins outrageants sur son lieu de travail et un jean beaucoup moins moulant. Ce n'était qu'une réflexion et non, une attirance étrange pour l'arrondi de ses seins, les petites fossettes de ses reins ou la peau de son ventre.

Quand Emma tenait une arme à feu bravement dans sa direction, alors qu'elle pourrait la désarmer d'un claquement de doigt, Regina trouvait son attitude sexy et idiote en même temps. Ce genre de pensée la mettait hors d'elle une fois jaillissante dans son esprit. Ne pouvoir proférer que des menaces sans conséquences la faisait encore plus enrager.

Seulement, un accident était si vite arrivé.

Emma était en train d'inspecter les cuisines d'une péniche restaurant qui ne répondait pas aux normes.

Regina s'était dit qu'un geste aimable de sa part serait bien accueilli. Elle avait emporté avec elle un bon plat de lasagnes fait maison pour en faire cadeau au sheriff. La pomme empoisonnée, tranchée en petits morceaux, serait indétectable au goût et plongerait Emma Swan dans un profond sommeil éternel sur le ponton. Un petit d'aide et elle passerait spectaculairement par-dessus bord.

Ce serait une perte tragique.

Dans un tailleur féminin et en talons hauts, le Maire monta à bord et eut un frisson de dégoût en voyant détaler quelques cafards. Immondes bêtes !

« Ah, ça pue !

- Quelle élégance, Miss Swan !

- Regina. Vous n'auriez pas dû vous déplacer dans ce taudis ! Ce n'est pas dans vos standing ! »

Regina fronça le nez à l'odeur. Ce n'était vraiment pas classe d'assassiner Emma dans ce genre d'endroit. Une princesse héroïque méritait une mort à l'odeur de fleurs et une épée dans le ventre. Elle pouvait au moins lui accorder la première condition.

« Vous en avez assez pour faire votre rapport ?

- Largement assez !

- Très bien. »

Regina agita ses mains pour chasser les cafards et autres nuisibles, les odeurs et les détritus tout en donnant à l'ensemble un air propret et une délicieuse odeur de lavande qui ouvrirait l'appétit à sa proie.

« Je comprends comment c'est toujours nickel chez vous, dit Emma en jetant un coup d'œil neuf à l'intérieur du bateau. Mon rapport ne va plus servir à grand-chose. »

Regina entra à sa suite dans les cuisines pour admirer son travail. Emma faisait une légère grimace et bougeait ses épaules l'air contrarié.

Le Maire sourit de l'avoir désappointée et sortit son plat de lasagne.

« J'ai pensé que vous auriez faim, Miss Swan.

- Je pensais avoir l'appétit coupé à jamais quelques instants auparavant. Merci, Regina. Vous êtes bonne à marier.

- C'est ce que le Roi pensait. »

Avant de finir assassiné par elle. Quelle ironie du sort !

Emma lui adressa un sourire chaleureux avant d'ouvrir le tupperware pour se servir. Elle se mit à manger tranquillement sa ration. Regina surveillait qu'elle ne laissait aucune miette de son dernier repas en louchant un peu sur le décolleté.

Le souffle bientôt éteint d'Emma soulevait cette délicieuse poitrine de manière vraiment intéressante. Regina releva le regard vers les yeux d'Emma qui semblaient sourire.

« Vous savez. On pourrait régler nos problèmes. Pas tous, bien sûr, mais le plus important. Assez facilement. »

Regina venait d'adopter la solution de facilité. Elle ne voyait pas ce qu'Emma pouvait lui proposer comme autre alternative. Il était d'ailleurs grand temps de l'emmener prendre l'air dehors… Les lèvres d'Emma se posèrent sur les siennes, alors qu'elle ne s'y attendait même pas.

Emma se recula et leva un sourcil comme pour lui demander la permission de recommencer.

« Heu… Je… »

Elle n'avait jamais balbutié de sa vie !

« Emma, je suis décontenancée.

- Ce n'est pas un mot de mon vocabulaire », en rit Emma avant de l'embrasser à nouveau.

Regina se laissa faire, oubliant les morceaux de pomme dans la nourriture, trop bouleversée par la tendresse que mettait Emma à jouer avec ses lèvres.

« On ne s'est pas retrouvées seules toutes les deux depuis trop longtemps. Je ne peux rien faire en présence de mes parents qui me suivent tout le temps. Je sais que tu as été une bonne personne et que j'ai une dette envers toi, s'excusa Emma.

- Les gentils, vous êtes trop débordants de bons sentiments, fit dégoûtée Regina, malgré qu'elle fût touchée par ce que venait de dire Emma. Purs et intouchables. »

L'étincelle dans les yeux d'Emma en disait long sur ce qu'elle pensait de sa pureté. Le baiser suivant fut plus intense. Regina sentit les doigts d'Emma tirer sur sa chemise pour la retirer de ses collants puis venir défaire l'attache de sa robe.

« Swan, vous…

- Je te ferais dire à nouveau mon prénom », lui signifia le shériff avant d'ouvrir en grand la chemise du Maire pour venir caresser ses seins.

Emma se mit à goûter la peau de son cou. Regina ne savait pas quoi faire à part laisser le sheriff continuer à réchauffer son corps d'un doux désir et à l'entraîner dans un plaisir inconnu. Pourquoi pas, après tout ? Le Maire sourit en se disant que ce n'était pas le premier sheriff qu'elle se taperait et qu'elle tuerait ensuite. Regina quitta ses chaussures et descendit d'une tête, alors qu'Emma lui arrachait son collant.

« Espèce de sauvage ! », s'en amusa Regina.

Le rire d'Emma lui sembla étrange, en connaissant le sort qu'elle lui réservait. Regina voulut l'avertir de ne pas terminer les lasagnes, mais elle fut coupée par la langue d'Emma qui se faufila dans sa bouche. Peut-être après, ferait-elle disparaître cette erreur gastronomique au fin fond d'un bois ?

Pour l'instant, elle goûtait au plaisir simple d'embrasser son sheriff. Elle sursauta en sentant les doigts froids d'Emma se faufiler dans sa culotte. Elle gémit quand elle vint frotter la pulpe de l'un de ses doigts sur son clitoris. Emma s'amusait de la voir faible sous son toucher de plus en plus intime, plaisant et addictif.

Regina se retrouva rapidement haletante et gémissante, complètement perdue dans ses sensations procurée par une femme. Son bas-ventre s'enflammait autour de ses doigts générateurs de plaisir. Elle vint dans un petit cri entre les bras d'Emma.

Complètement détendue par son orgasme, elle ne fit pas attention au fait qu'Emma se jetait à nouveau sur son repas pour le terminer.

Emma monta les escaliers lumineux vers le pont, en maugréant contre un mal de tête, et Regina ne la revit plus jamais.

Ses regrets enserreraient sa poitrine à la vue des pommes bien rouges de son arbre fruitier.

Sa pénitence serait de les voir sous ses fenêtres jusqu'à ce qu'il ne fût plus suspect pour elle de déraciner cet arbre de malheur.


End file.
